


Find a Better Place to Be

by darktensh17



Series: How Much Can you Fake? [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Forced Marriage, Hux is Not Nice, M/M, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: Poe goes to show his husband his new pretty dress. Unfortunately for him they get interrupted while Hux shows his appreciation. That doesn't stop Hux however.





	Find a Better Place to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TFA kink meme:   
> General Hux has Poe bent over the desk in his quarters and is giving him the fucking of a lifetime when Mitaka/Phasma/Unamo/officer(s) of your choice rush in to deliver an urgent report.
> 
> The officer(s) are flustered and offer to come back but Hux demands the report without breaking stride.
> 
> Hux gives orders and strategizes while continuing to pound into Poe.
> 
> The officer(s) either outright stare or try to look anywhere else because their general is still pretty intimidating even with his pants around his ankles.
> 
> Poe can either be a TIE pilot and Hux's favorite, a prisoner and Hux was interrogating him, or Hux's concubine/lover.
> 
> Bonus+ Poe comes harder than he ever has in his life from the combination of audience plus Hux being so commanding.
> 
> The dress Poe is wearing: http://clothingcandy1-14d7.kxcdn.com/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/r/e/red_and_black_magical_cocktail_dress_1.jpg

“Turn around and bend over the desk my darling.” Poe bites his lip and does as he’s told, bending over the edge of Hux’s desk and presenting his ass to his husband. Part of him wants to disobey the order. There’s a little voice screaming in the back of his mind telling him; _This is wrong, wrong, wrong!_

Day by day Poe hears that voice less and less. Instead it’s replaced by the need to please his husband in every way, to serve and make him happy as his loyal wife. It’s this ingrained notion that lead Poe to step into Hux’s office in the party dress that the tailor had jut delivered to their rooms to show it off to him. Hux had wanted Poe to get a new dress to wear when he took Poe to meet his new in-laws. 

The need for Hux’s approval on the garment couldn’t wait until his husband had finished work that night. And so Poe had donned the strapless red party dress with its sparkling balack belt, black floral designs, and ruffled lace bottom with the same floral image. 

It wasn’t just that, as a dutiful wife, Poe wanted Hux to want him in this dress; he wanted to ensure that Hux continued to desire him.

_No! No I don’t!_ He screams inside his mind because this isn’t him, this isn’t Poe Dameron. He hates this he needs out!

Hux’s touch soothes the screaming voice within him, almost erasing it completely as his hands run up Poe’s legs, pushing the dress up to bunch at Poe’s waist. “Such a sight for me my darling.” 

Poe shivers as Hux kneels behind him to kiss up his thighs. He twitches only slightly but can’t help but let out a whine when Hux nips at a particularly sensitive spot behind his right knee. 

“Reach into my desk drawer and grab the lube for me darling.” 

Poe does as he’s told, gasping as Hux spreads his cheeks and licks him open, knowing how much it makes Poe come undone. It’s true that Poe can barely keep himself from dropping the small bottle of lubricant when Hux starts to fuck him with his tongue. 

“A-ah!” The sensation is almost too much for Poe in many ways, but he can do nothing more than keep himself bent over the desk and take it. _Always make your husband happy._ The words echo in his mind like a mantra, the consequences of failing to do so are unimaginable. 

Hux coos behind him but doesn’t pull his tongue away, pressing it as deep inside as it will go. When he adds to fingers and presses against Poe’s prostate, Poe doesn’t succeed in suppressing a shout at the pleasure that runs through him. “P-please!” 

It’s only after the plea has left Poe’s lips that Hux pulls back. “Please what darling?” Poe can still feel his warm breath against his hole. 

Squirming at the feeling, Poe twists himself to try and looking at Hux with what he hopes is a sultry look. He ignores the voice screaming inside him, weaker than before as the words fall easily from his lips. “Please fuck me husband.”

The smile Hux bestows upon him sends Poe’s heart thudding in his chest, it’s possessive and predatory, but there’s adoration there and Poe smiles shyly back. “Of course my love, turn back around and hold tight to the desk.” Hux stands, pushing Poe’s dress further up his body. “Try not to stain your dress, darling, I’d hate to ruin it.” 

Poe can tell that this is the furthest thing from Hux’s mind, his dear husband would delight in the chance to get Poe into another new dress, there’s nothing he loves more than seeing Poe all done up for him. Still Poe will try his best to keep his dress clean; he’s supposed to wear it to meet his in-laws after all. His mind wanders to his own family. Will Hux ever go to meet Poe’s father on Yavin IV? Poe’s heart aches at the thought of Kes, wondering if his father misses him. _Does he even know I’m still alive?_

The thoughts are chased from Poe’s head as Hux slides into him with one long thrust, pulling a moan from Poe. It’s like someone sliding home, a litany of thank yous fall from his lips. Hux kisses between his shoulder blades while he allows Poe to adjust to him. 

“You fit around me so well darling.” Hux’s hand fit comfortable over Poe’s waist as he stars to move, pulling out and pressing in with careful control. “Like you were made for me.” 

Poe’s mouth opens around a gasp and just as he’s about to say something the door to Hux’s office slides open, starling them both. The sight of a breathless Mitaka standing in the door looking harried causes Poe’s eyes to widen. Out of everyone on this ship Mitaka is the only person he feels close enough to consider a friend and for the man to see him like this. Poe shudders in shame when their eyes meet.

They must make quite the sight to Mitaka; Poe bent over Hux’s desk in a red dress, lace and tulle bunched up around his waist, while behind him Hux is very obviously half naked and fucking into Poe.

When Poe tries to pull away from Hux the other man’s hands to keep him firmly in place, he doesn’t even pause his slow thrusts as he addresses Mitaka. “What is it Lieutenant?” Hux’s question pulls Mitaka’s eyes away from Poe and up to himself. “There must be a reason for you to barge in here so suddenly without even requesting entrance.”

“I-It’s not important sir. . .a report on possible Resistance activity on Murkhana.” Mitaka stammers our, and the mention of the Resistance has Poe wanting to jerk away from Hux to ask Mitaka for more information; Hux’s hands tighten on his hips hard enough to leave bruises as though he senses Poe’s thoughts.

“Murkhana?” Poe can hear Hux frowning. “What would they want there? While the planet does house markets and some resources it’s not strategic and has little of interest; nothing more than the sight of a battle during the Clone Wars. . .” 

Mitaka licks his lips nervously, eyes flicking back down to Poe. “I-I really could come back General.”

Hux makes an annoyed sound deep in his throat, his thrusts becoming slightly sharper with his irritation, one particularly acute thrust has Poe seeing stars and biting back a cry as his hands claw at the edge of Hux’s desk for a better purchase. He can see Mitaka go from pale to red faced at the sound. “Lieutenant you are here to do a job so do it.”

Poe shudders at the anger in Hux’s voice even as he feels himself hardening further as he realizes that Hux has no plans to cease their current activities; he fully intends to fuck Poe while Mitaka gives his report.

It shouldn’t be as arousing as his body seems to find it, but Poe can’t deny the way his blood quickens and his breathing deepens with arousal. Hux runs a hand up his side, ruffling the bottom of the dress in a sign that he knows how Poe is feeling. 

“L-Lord Ren has demanded that a team be sent down to investigate, one that he will head personally.” 

Snorting Hux doesn’t miss a beat as he changes the angle of his thrusts causing Poe to whine as the new angle sends bolts of pleasure shooting up his spine. “What makes Lord Ren so interested in this particular Resistance outing?”

From this angle Poe can see Mitaka’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallows nervously and once again Mitaka’s eyes are turning down to Poe before flicking quickly back up to Hux. “Lord Ren believes that FN-2187 and the Jedi girl will be amongst the Resistance members on the planet.”

Everything goes fuzzy as a dam breaks within Poe’s mind. _**Finn! Rey!**_ Panic and anger begin claw their way up Poe’s throat because this is wrong, wrong, wrong! His heart is clamouring in his chest and his brain is screaming at him that he needs to escape, to get out of here and run to them.

He’s only vaguely aware of Hux shifting behind him, laying himself across Poe’s back to whisper in his ear. “Darling, you belong to me.” The words are said softly in a tone that could almost be described as loving, but they make Poe’s thoughts short. Hux’s hand wrapping around his cock and beginning to pump him causes any other thoughts Poe may have to scatter.

Without missing a beat Hux shifts so that he’s standing mostly straight, acting as though nothing happened as he focuses on Mitaka again. Poe’s aware of the conversation going on but it’s become hazy with pleasure and shock. “Have Ren take Phasma and two contingents of our best stormtroopers with him. I want TIE fighters in the air for support, and I don’t care if Ren claims I’m going overboard. Relay the orders to Phasma.”

Hux’s tone brooks no nonsense; it’s not a tone he uses around Poe often, preferring instead to speak to him in soothing tones or, when he’s angry, a soft growl that has Poe shaking in fear. This commanding voice has Poe wanting to stand at attention and obey Hux’s every order. It’s the part of him that grew up around the military, the part that wants Poe to keep fighting. 

Poe whimpers and shifts into Hux’s thrusts, partly because he’s so close to coming and partly because he’s trying to obey Hux’s earlier order to not ruin his new dress. He doesn’t want to upset his husband, not after Mitaka’s news sees to be making him more stressed. 

“Y-yes sir!” Mitaka is saluting now and doing his best not to look down at where Poe is shivering and rutting desperately back against Hux.

Mitaka’s attempts at avoiding looking at him are only spurring Poe on because he can see the obvious evidence that what Mitaka is seeing is having an effect. Poe doesn’t know why but he’s turned on by that, by having an audience, the only thoughts present in his mind is his desire to cum. _Please, please, please,_ he moans in his mind, not aware of the same words tumbling from his mouth to echo in the small confines of the office.

When Hux increases the pressure and speed at which he is stroking Poe’s erection, it doesn’t take more than a few additional thrusts for Poe to scream and come harder than he ever has before. He doesn’t even care that some of it splatters on his dress. 

Behind him Hux’s breath has hitched up higher but it doesn’t break his concentration. “You are dismissed Lieutenant.” 

Mitaka’s jaw snaps shut, he gives another stiff salute and all but runs out of the door. As soon as it slides shut behind him, Hux slams into Poe and fucks him hard enough for Poe to see stars, if he wasn’t already spent this would have sent him over the edge quickly. It doesn’t take much longer after that for Hux to shudder and release inside of him, lying himself over Poe’s back and biting into his shoulder to keep his own cry of pleasure down.

They remain like that for several moments while they regain their breath. When Hux pulls out Poe can feel his seed dripping own his legs, ruining the stockings Poe had put on before coming to see Hux. “You were so good my darling, so beautiful.” Hux murmurs, turning Poe around to pull him into a deep kiss. “Now go back to our room and rest. I’ll have a stormtrooper escort you.”

_So you can’t run,_ that hidden part of his mind says quietly, only to be overshadowed by the other thoughts, _your husband is happy you did well._

“I love you darling and I’ll see you later. We’ll talk about getting you another new dress since we’ve ruined this one.” Hux presses a kiss to Poe’s forehead, takes a moment to gather himself together and is gone. Not long after a lone stormtrooper comes in to escort Poe back to his and Hux’s rooms where Poe spends the next two hours crying in the bathtub and not really knowing why he feels like he’s about to lose a piece of his heart.


End file.
